


Moments in Time

by Inuyke



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyke/pseuds/Inuyke
Summary: A collection of the special moments between Raelle and Scylla
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 45
Kudos: 129





	1. The number 24

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on this being a one shot. I failed terribly. Please read and let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Truth and Dare has an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a one shot. I have failed terribly. Enjoy the show.

Chapter 1: The number 24

Raelle and Scylla can remember every kiss they have ever had. It wasn’t really a hard thing to remember. Whenever they slept apart, instead of counting sheep they would just remember every kiss and that would lull them both to sleep. This fact wasn’t known to them both until one night they were playing truth or dare: spin bottle edition in Raelle’s units’ room with Abigail, Glory, Libba and Tally. Raelle’s spin had just cause the bottle to land on Scylla when she asked her Truth or Dare. “Truth” she replied with a smirk on her face. So Raelle asked her if she remembered their first kiss. “Of course, I remember every single kiss we have ever had.” “You have to be lying.” Abigail said with disbelief. “There’s no way you can remember every single kiss you two have shared, nobody’s memory is that perfect.” “I can and I do.” Scylla replied. “It is not hard, whenever we sleep apart, I run through every kiss until I fall asleep.”

Abigail protested some more, until Raelle interrupted her to say “I do it too. It is the only thing that helps me fall asleep.” Glory and Tally said “Aww” at her response. Abigail rolled her eyes and called them both “Lovesick puppies”. But she hid away a wistful smile as she longed to have what they both had. Libba did not bother hiding her sad smile and said out loud what Abigail refused to say. “I hope to have what you two have one day.” It was now Scylla’s turn to spin the bottle, to nobody’s surprise it landed on Raelle. Abigail protested once more, refusing to believe that the bottle just happened to fall on Raelle more than anyone else there. Scylla and Raelle ignored her as Scylla asked Raelle “Truth or Dare” with a mischievous smirk on her lips. “Dare” she replied with a matching smirk.

Nobody said a word as Scylla spoke once more. “I dare you to recreate kiss number 24 with Libba.” A collective gasp fell upon the group minus Raelle and Scylla who just stared even more intently at each other. A bigger smile came on Raelle’s face as she accepted the dare. She crawled to the center, pushing the bottle away, towards Libba who visibly gulped as the girl got nearer and nearer. When they were only a breath apart, Raelle dived in and perfectly recreated the 24th kiss that she had shared previously with Scylla. Libba could not help the moan that escaped her lips, Tally and Glory were in too much shock to do anything but leave their mouths open. Abigail looked furious and in shock all at the same time.

And Scylla’s smile dropped as soon as she heard the moan escape Libba’s mouth. In reality the 24th kiss was not really a kiss per se, but more of a kiss that turned into their first intense make out session that lasted 2 hours, a fact that Scylla quickly just remembered. 2 minutes is all that Scylla could allow herself to witness her girlfriend kissing someone else, regardless of the fact that Scylla was the one that instigated the kiss. With Raelle and Libba not looking like they were going to stop anytime soon, Scylla took matters into her own hands and released a seed that separated the two immediately. Libba’s eyes were still closed and her lips were still moving before she realized what occurred and opened her eyes once more. Raelle still had a smirk on her face as she scooted back to her spot backwards never once taking her eyes off Libba’s face. Once back to her original spot, her smile became cocky as she looked over at Scylla’s face. She didn’t disappoint as the jealousy washed over her. “Well, looks like it is my turn again” said Raelle as she reached for the bottle to spin it once more. Before she could even touch the bottle, Scylla’s hand reached out to stop her. Looking intently at each other, neither one of them blinked.

The other girls could see and hear the seeds they were singing to each other build and build. Worried for what was about to happen, Abigail took charge and threw a pillow at them both, breaking them out of their staring contest. They both looked over at Abigail and laughed in response. “Two minutes, that’s a new record, usually you give up making me jealous after one.” “Well” Raelle replied, “I had to teach you a lesson and Libba is pretty cute, so it was not all bad.” Libba blushed at the words and audibly gulped. Scylla just smiled and stared hard at Libba. “Don’t get any ideas, that little taste is all you get. If you ever try for more, I will rip your tongue out and burn it in front of you.”

At this factual statement a look of fear flashed over her face as she put her hands over her mouth in fear. “It is getting late, Raelle and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Thank you all for a lovely night. Good night.” Scylla stood up and pulled Raelle up with her, they held hands as they said their goodbyes to everyone there. Raelle winked at Libba, who paled at the sight, and Scylla raised her eyebrows at Libba in warning. Without any more words, they both left. Tally and Glory couldn’t hold it in anymore and had to ask. “Soooo, how was it?” Libba smiled at the memory and replied “If this kiss was half as good as their first kiss, it is no wonder Raelle is always distracted. If I had a girlfriend that could kiss like that, I would quit the army and never leave our bed.” The other girls laughed at the description, then they got serious and thought about whether or not Raelle was going to be ok the next morning at training, given the cryptic words Scylla gave them before they both left.

The next morning, they got their answer, when Raelle came walking into the training room bowlegged and with hickeys lining up and down both sides of her neck. If any of them were to guess, they would say that she had hickeys under her shirt as well. “COLLAR!!” yelled Anacostia as she took in her appearance, “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!” “Had to deal with some unfinished business” was all that Raelle replied with. Anacostia didn’t pry any further and accepted the response. She ordered them to all to line up as she went over the seed that they would be learning today. After training the girls all surrounded Raelle to make sure that she was really ok. The first words out of Raelle’s mouth were “Last night was fun. Same time next week?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.. Thank you.


	2. The Daily Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Worship  
> Scars and bruises mean more to Scylla than Raelle realizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, let me know what you think. Dance to the edge of 17 by Stevie Nicks.

Chapter 2: The Daily Worship

Scylla can remember every scar and bruise that is on Raelle’s body. This is not an impossible concept, given the amount of time she has spent worshipping said body. Covering every inch of Raelles’ body with kisses, love bites, licks, nibbles, touching every single part of her skin over and over again. Nope, Scylla could identify every curve, scar and dip in Raelle’s body with her eyes closed. Even blindfolded she would be able to accurately point out everything visible on Raelle’s body with no mistakes. At first this daily worship of her body confused Raelle, as she had never had anybody spend so much time mapping out her every curve over and over again like she was studying for the test of her life, and it was a matter of life and death if the girl failed at her task.

So, one day Raelle asked her why. They were laying in Scylla’s bed and once again she was trailing her fingers over Raelle’s body, mapping out every curve. “Why do you always touch every part of my body like you are worshiping it?” Scylla laughed at the question and replied “Because every time I touch you, I learn something new, I discover a new scar, a new bruise, and you make a new sound. I could touch you for the lifetime of the gods of Olympus and I would still not get tired of your body. To me you are the most precious thing in my life, and as a Necro it is my job to know everything about the human body so that I can use it for the greater good. And if something goddess prevent, were to happen to your body, I want to make sure I can always put you back together again before you become beyond my reach.”

Raelle could not speak, there were no words that she could say that could be equal to what Scylla just confessed. Scylla continued on with her explanation “See it’s a common misconception that Fixers are the only ones that need to know how the human body works in order to fix it, we Necro are the ones that taught Fixers everything they know. Granted we kept a few of our secrets to ourselves. Fixers can fix most everything wrong with the human body, but only Necros alone can bring a witch back from the cusp of death and keep her alive again, granted that the witch hasn’t crossed over to the shadows beyond our reach.” “So, as your girlfriend it is my job to keep you safe from even Hades himself.” After that, Raelle made it a point to learn more about Scylla’s body as well, just because she wasn’t a Necro doesn’t mean that she can’t worship Scylla’s body back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The Ritual of goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is forever, goodbye is temporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance like you want to embarrass your future generation.

Chapter 3: The ritual of goodbye  
Raelle and Scylla can remember every goodbye that they ever said to each other. You would think this would be filled with painful memories, but the pain was always overshadowed by the goodbye kisses that presets the goodbyes. Ever since their first goodbye, they both made it a point to always kiss each other on either the chin or forehead at least twice before leaving. This was their own personal secret message, it let the other one know, that the goodbye was only temporary, and the kiss served as a placeholder until they could be back in each other’s arms again. Glory and Tally thought it was a cute little ritual and would sigh wistfully to themselves.  
Abigail on the other hand had a different reaction, it would always annoy her greatly as she was always worried that it would cause Raelle to be late for inspection or training. She barely tolerated it on the best of days and would visibly huff in frustration on the worse of days. Libba on the other hand when she was a witness to the girls’ goodbyes would smile happily at them and say a silent prayer to the goddess that the girls’ goodbyes would always be temporary. One day Raelle and Scylla were doing their goodbye ritual at lunch, when Abigail blew up at them. “FOR FUCKS SAKE!! YOU TWO DO THIS EVERY FUCKING DAY!! NEITHER ONE OF YOU IS GOING OUT TO THE FRONT LINES, BOTH OF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO YOUR RESPECTIVE CLASS. YOU WILL STILL SEE EACH OTHER AT DINNER, LIKE YOU DO EVERY FUCKING DAY.” She ended her rant in a huff.  
The entire dining hall was silent from the girl’s explosive rant. All eyes were on the Fixer and Necro, every witch from cadet to instructor waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. Tally and Glory were afraid, neither had any idea what would happen next and both feared the outcome. Even Libba wasn’t brave enough to make fun of Abigail for her outburst or accuse her of being jealous of the couple. She actually had genuine fear for Abigail. It was Scylla who spoke first, breaking the silence that enveloped the room. Her eyes flashed once, twice, three times before she spoke. “High Atlantic I will forgive your ignorance this one time. It is by the grace of our present location that I don’t wind spear your ass back home.” 

Raelle spoke next “Abigail” she spoke softly and calmly, doing her best to calm her girlfriend down before she really did lose control and rip the top of the building and wind spear the girl home like she threatened. “Necros and Fixers are two sides of the same coin, life and death. One cannot exist without the other, our ritual is ancient in nature, it was the one thing that always worked to make sure each and every witch that performed it would come back home safely from wherever she went. As time went on, this ritual’s power extended to a witch’s unit. The kiss on the forehead means I protect you from harm and will you to come back safely, the kiss on the chin means I will your life force to remain as strong as ever and that any danger passes you by. It only needs to be performed once a day really. We do this twice before saying goodbye each time because Scylla wanted to make sure that every witch each one of us encounters throughout the day would fall under the ancient protection.”  
Abigail opened her mouth and shut it again, as words failed her. The girls finished their goodbyes and went their respective ways. Murmurs and whispers soon took over and the dining hall was quiet no more. The bell rang for training as everyone rushed off to their respective training. Only Abigail was left alone with her thoughts in the dining room, before the late bell could ring its final ring, a seed that seemed to come from nowhere was sung and Abigail floated safely to class just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, comment, eat something delicious. Rinse and repeat.


	4. Romance is in the eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla have a difference of opinion on what constitutes romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandemics suck. And monkeys need to stop stealing my dog's bananas.

Chapter 4: Romance is in the eye of the beholder

Raelle remembers every time Scylla has said I love you. This is not a difficult thing, every time she utters the words, Raelle’s heart beats in response. Scylla has said I love you to Raelle exactly 529 times by her last count. They are laying in Raelle’s bed, she is drawing different symbols on Scylla’s skin, laughing to herself as different things happen as she draws each symbol. Scylla loves hearing her girlfriend’s laugh and says, “I love you.” “530”, Raelle accidentally says out loud when her heart surprises her and beats extra hard at the last number. Scylla stops Raelle’s hands to look at her properly and asks, “What’s 530?” “It is how many times you have said I love you to me” she replies as she goes back to drawing her funny symbols.

Scylla once again stops her girlfriend’s hands and sits them both up. “You have counted exactly every time I’ve told you I love you?” “Yeah it is not hard, my heart beats in response every time you utter the words, once the number got into the double digits the number would appear on my wrist, the number beating in sync with my heart.” Raelle shows her the red 530 that was now inked into her left wrist. Out of curiosity she asks her girlfriend which I love you was her favorite. Raelle didn’t have to even think twice about it. “The first one”, she replied. “Really?” “Yes” Scylla closed her eyes and sighed, of course Raelle would pick that one, it was the one that came out unplanned.

She opened her eyes back up and looked at her girlfriend once again. “Do you remember what caused me to say I love you like I did?” “Of course.” She replied with a smile. “Rae, it came out unplanned, I had a very specific way I was going to tell you.” “I remember, you mention it every time I or someone else brings it up.” “I said it front of your unit, I said a private very emotionally charged statement not privately like I wanted. No, I said it very publicly in front of Tally and Abigail.” “Yes, I was there. What better way to hear it for the first time than in front of the two people that mean the most to me and that I consider to be my sisters.” “I said it in response to you fixing my broken hand. That’s not even close to being romantic.” “I wasn’t going to let your hand remain broken, especially since I was right there.”

She looks hard at her girlfriend and tries a different way of expressing herself. “Rae, my love.” She waits until her eyes meet hers. “There is nothing romantic about the story, it was said when I was in an emotionally agitated state.” “Scyl, are you sure you remember how it happened? Because from where I’m sitting, and from every body’s reaction to hearing the story is to say how romantic and sweet it was.” “Rae,” She put a finger to her girlfriend’s lips. “No, it is time you accept that great romantic gesture that caused you to blurt out that you love me.” Scylla had no choice but to cuddle up with her girlfriend as she told her version of how Scylla first said I love you.

Normally Scylla just met Raelle at the dining hall for dinner. It was rare that she got there before her girlfriend, but on this day Raelle was running late. So, to surprise her girlfriend, she decided to grab her dinner for her, in case she wouldn’t have much time to grab something before the serving line closed. And because she was feeling extra considerate that day, she grabbed food for Tally and Abigail as well. Because she had not quite mastered the seed where she could balance 4 trays at a time, she had to go up to the line 4 different times. It was the fourth time that caused the problem that started this whole mess.

She was standing in line when she first heard it. A girl known as Steelridge was talking shit about Necros, now this didn’t faze Scylla in the slightest, as she was used to people’s preconcerted opinions about her specialty. It was not until the next statement that her ears perked up once more. “It would be fitting for a Necro to be drawn to that misfit unit. It is bad enough that you have a dumb redhead who barely counts as a witch, but add in a freak fixer, who recites bible verses instead of the proper words. It is no wonder that Bedwetter’s group is so low in the rankings, this must be her karma for always being a pretentious know it all.” Once it dawned on Scylla who this dumb bitch was talking about, it was all over. “Hi.” Said Scylla her voice as hard as ice.

When Steelridge heard the mysterious voice and then locked eyes with Scylla, she physically gulped out loud. Scylla’s eyes had gone white with quiet rage. “It is fine for you to talk shit about Necros, honestly it is not anything we have not heard before. To be honest, it has been a long time since someone has come up with an original insult about us.” “It. Is. Not. Fine. When. You. Make. The. Big. Mistake. About. Talking. Shit. About. A. Necro’s. Girlfriend. And. Her. Unit. In. Front. Of. That. Necro. As she punctuated out each individual word, she got one step closer to Steelridge, people as they saw her coming towards the girl, all got out of the way quickly. No one was brave or stupid enough to get caught in the crosshairs. Scylla stopped 2 breaths away from the girl. “Now that I have got your attention, this would be the time to think of something to say, that can make up for the fact that your mouth just made a check that your ass can’t cash.”

Now a smart witch, would take this moment to go with one of three options. Option 1: Come up with a heartfelt apology and hope to not get her ass beat. Option 2: Run for it and hope that she can run faster than the Necro. Option 3: Fight and hope to get some licks in before she gets her ass kicked too bad. Option 4: Try to save face and stand up to the Necro and hurl even more insults about the Necro’s girlfriend and the unit. Here’s a tip: Never. Ever. Choose. Option. 4. Choosing option 4 is announcing to the world that a witch has an extreme death wish. When Steelridge went with Option 4, she actually caught herself a lucky break, because it was only by that grace that Scylla had punched Steelridge in the face with only a fraction of her strength.

This punch at that level of strength only caused the girl’s nose to fracture and for her to lose 2 of her teeth as both the blood and teeth came out in the same gush. Unluckily for Scylla punching at that strength level caused her to fracture her own hand. It was this moment that Raelle, Abigail, and Tally came into the dining room in time to witness the punch. Abigail laughed, loud and hard. Tally ran to get as many napkins and towels that she could get her hands on to help stop the puddle of blood forming on the floor. Raelle immediately ran to Scylla’s side and held her girlfriend’s unbroken other hand. Raelle was the first to speak. “What the hell did you just do? I have never seen someone punch another person like that. What the hell happened?” “Steelridge’s mouth made a check that her ass could not cash.”

This made perfect sense to Raelle and she nodded her head. It was Abigail who after she was able to stop laughing, was able to ask the right questions and get the full explanation of what had in fact happened. Tally worried about what was going to happen next, stopped wiping up the blood to say to the group. “Raelle you need to get her to fix this otherwise she will get expelled.” Raelle laughed at Tally’s statement. Tals, that’s not going to happen, they can’t afford to expel any witch, no matter what. It was Abigail that came to Tally’s defense. “Um actually that is not completely true, it is at the discretion of the general and the units’ sergeant to determine whether or not the witch is expelled or to be sped through basic so that she can become the new sacrificial shield.” “See!” tally exclaimed; you have to do something!

Raelle could not think of what to do, she’s never fixed anyone as bloody as Steelridge and missing teeth to boot. She didn’t even know if her teeth would be able to recover enough to grow back. How was she going to look? Would Scylla still find her attractive? All these thoughts and questions swirled into her head making her dizzy, before she began to faint. Scylla spoke to Tally, “Ok, you win. I will fix this.” Letting go of Raelle’s hand she walked over to Steelridge who backed away in fear. “Relax I need you to let me come near you, it is the only way I can heal you properly.” Steelridge shook her bloody face back and forth, spraying blood everywhere. “No, she cried, you stay away from me. I will get a healer to fix me, if you touch me, I die. I know this.” “You are being even more stupid than I thought right now. No healer alive can fix what I did to you. I am Necro my power has a special splash of death in it to spice things up. The truth is, you don’t let me fix you, you are stuck with a broken nose that will never heal and missing teeth. Now tell me is that the kind of life you want to live?”

Steelridge took what she said to heart, she couldn’t argue with the logical statement. She walked up to Scylla, allowing her to touch her. “Ok, but if you kill me. I swear to the god Hades I will haunt you until the end of your days.” “Whatever” replied Scylla. “Let’s get this over with, the sooner I’m away from you the better.” “Ditto” she replied. She began to sing a seed laced with beautiful classical songs, it was then that Steelridge’s face and teeth went back to normal and all of the bloody evidence disappeared. She sighed in relief to have things go back to the way that they were. Her satisfaction quickly disappeared when she noticed that Scylla’s appearance had not changed at all. Fearful to get into more trouble than she was already in, she decided to forget what she saw and leave the dining hall, she no longer had an appetite. “Yay!” tally exclaimed grabbing at Scylla’s broken hand squeezing it tightly by accident because she did not realize how broken it was.

Scylla instinctively yelped in pain at the new added pressure. Raelle jumped in surprise, but quickly got over that and started right away fixing her girlfriend. Scylla was in so much pain, she did not even notice that she was getting fixed by her girlfriend. The pain went from ten to zero in less than a minute. Scylla was in so much shock that she said the first thing that popped in her head to her girlfriend. “I love you”. Raelle smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her and kissed the hell out of her girlfriend. She returned the passion tenfold, for obvious reasons. The kiss wasn’t even going on for more than two minutes before they were rudely interrupted by Abigail. “Sorry to interrupt this little love fest, but I still have a question.” The girls sighed in frustration at the interruption. “Yes, High Atlantic what is your oh so very important question that is urgent enough to interrupt us” “Why the punch? You could have done anything else worse to the girl. Why risk breaking your hand?”

Scylla surprised by the genuine question replied by muttering “I dunno, I was just trying to be nice and get you all food, then the bitch had to run her mouth, I was just going to ignore her, then she mentioned Raelle and you two and I just saw red, I reacted without thinking.” Abigail shocked replied, “Wait, you were defending us too? I thought it was just cause Raelle is your girlfriend.” “I mean yeah that’s most of it, but you and Tally don’t deserve to be talked about that way either. Rankings don’t determine a units’ skill level or heart. And I needed to make sure the bitch understood her mistake.” Aww!! Replied Tally breaking the mood. “She likes us!! She really really likes us.” “Shut up Tally, the other 3 replied in unison.

At the conclusion of her story, Raelle looked at her girlfriend and said “Now do you see how romantic this story is? It is one thing to say I love you to me, privately for my ears only, it is one thing to defend me from a stupid witch, but it is another thing to react in my defense because my sisters were also being insulted, and it is a very romantic important thing that you said I love you to me in front of them without caring who saw. That is why the first time you said I love you to me will always be my favorite, it was proof that you had accepted my sisters’ as part of the package of being with me.” Scylla responded via kiss and thought to herself, “Damn, I’m more romantic than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, order a pony from Amazon.


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: The Library  
> Scylla has an interesting library experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10!!! WHOOO!! Second Season!! Yeah!!

Chapter 5: The Library

Scylla and Raelle have always known that they belong together. The proof was obvious from their first meeting, but just to play hard to get, fate decided to give them some roadblocks on the way to finding each other. Scylla’s were the death of her parents, destroying all that she holds dear and shaking her faith in the world. Raelle’s was the death of her mom and the loss of her protector. Neither one was looking for the other when they met that fateful day, but it didn’t stop fate from completing his mission. They had exes yes, dated yes, fallen in love, of course, but never had each other felt this way about another person. The strength of their love, the intensity, how every kiss left them both breathless and wanting more, every touch set each other’s nerves on fire, every look was an unspoken conversation. Yep they were meant to be. Now to most people that saw them together, even when they weren’t being as Abigail lovingly referred to them as “lovesick puppies*. It was obvious to anyone with any kind of observation skill that Raelle and Scylla were meant to be and were together. A witch would have to be stupid to try to come in between that. Yeah, there is not an aptitude test given before a witch joins the army, it is pretty much cut and dry. Your mom is a witch, and you are her biological child, BAM you are automatically a witch and will be conscripted on your 18th name day. It would be nice to say that all it took was one girl’s lesson the hard way for every cadet on base to understand the consequences of trying to come between the two soulmates.

But that would be a lie, 7 different girls tried and failed horribly to come between Scylla and Raelle. If this was a competition, Raelle was winning. Nothing against Scylla she was an ethereal beauty and had the looks and callings of a siren, but it was that beauty and her being a Necro that tipped the odds in Raelle’s favor. At last count it was Scylla -3, and Raelle -4, on the scoreboard. Girl number 8, was smarter than 1-7, she at least had the intelligence to study and observe where the others had failed. Unfortunately, this was not enough for the girl to achieve her goal and even more bad luck that the girl’s attempt would be something that she would never be able to live down from.

Girl number 8 was named Rainier Jones, now she was a very beautiful woman, something she has been told since the day that she was born, from everyone who ever met her. She was not full of herself or conceited much, she just always got what she wanted in one way or another. Especially when she had her eyes set on someone. She wasn’t a heartbreaker per se either, things between her and her exes,,,,just would end. No hard feelings, lovely memories of their past, and the open lines of communication to reignite their flame whether it was a one time or a mutually agreed upon schedule. So imagine Rainer’s surprise when she first laid eyes on Scylla and found out that the pretty Necro siren was taken by an differently beautiful Fixer that exuded more power than any cadet witch she’s ever seen in her life. This did not stop Rainier from the attempt, it was a noble one, that was a given, the response though, left a dozen eggs on her face.

The library is not normally the ideal romantic spot, but it works for the introvert geeky types. Scylla never spent a lot of time in a library. How could she? Being raised as a dodger meant moving from place to place, sometimes 2 places in one day. Seeking out a library, left her and her family open for an easy attack, or worse capture. So, for her, the library was not a magical place, but more of a confined room that left her exposed and vulnerable. Now Raelle on the other hand loved libraries, at first glance she did not seem the bookish type. But deep down she was a book nerd and ate up everything she read like a sponge; her power grew from the different exposure she got from the different genres of books she read.

Scylla found herself in the library alone, waiting on her girlfriend to arrive. She forgot how Raelle managed to convince her to join her in the library. Like much of their time together, words were spoken and then not, kisses were exchanged and always led to more, and orgasms tended to mind erase certain reservations and promises were always able to be given and delivered. Raelle was not stupid, she knew how to get what she wanted from her girlfriend, Scylla was not stupid either, she knew what her girlfriend was doing, she just did not give a fuck because the reward she got was always worth more than her discomfort or reservations.

Rainier found Scylla in the library and could not believe her luck. Here was the girl she had her eye on, in an unlikely place, and even better alone and vulnerable, as the library only had one door to enter and exit from. Rainier wasted no time and moved in on her prey.

She sat down next to Scylla so quietly and so stealthy that Scylla actually raised her eyebrow in surprise and would not have been surprised if the girl had just appeared out of thin air. They looked at each other, Scylla with intrigue and confusion and Rainier with desire and need. 2 seconds is all it took for Scylla to smell the other’s girl’s intentions and at that she backed her chair away from the girl before things went even further. If Rainer saw or cared about this reaction, it did not matter, as she never gave up on her goal. She was going to make Scylla hers in one way or another. Scylla sighed in annoyance as she saw in the girl’s eyes that she did not care to get the hint and retreat back to where she came from. So, she had to try a different tactic.

“If your desire for the library is a real need, you need to get up right now and find somewhere else to sit. If not, you need to leave this library now, this will be the only warning you will get. Trust me, you will regret making the wrong choice.” Rainer ignored Scylla’s warning and instead she pulled up closer to the girl. “I’m not scared or worried, things always work out for me and I always get what I want.” Tally coughing next to the girls broke up the exchange, Scylla looked at Tally with friendly love, Rainier looked at Tally with annoyance. “Can I help you? She asked Tally with every drip of venom she could muster. “Yeah you can, um you need to move right now before her girlfriend gets here. If you do not, there will be blood, a lot of blood, mainly yours. And I like this library and I do not want it to get stained with your blood. So please leave now while you still can.”

Scylla smiled her thanks and support, Rainier laughed in Tally’s face. “Sorry dear, I’m not leaving this spot, until I have what I want, and what I want is to get to know this beautiful darling over here better. I suggest you be the one to leave, before I make you leave.” Scylla raised her eyebrow in disbelief, and could have easily defused the situation but instead, she rather see it play out. Sometimes it got boring always doing the right thing. She was just along for the ride and could not wait to see what happened next. So she laid back in her chair and put her hands behind her head and just relaxed. Tally gulped and had a look of worry on her face at the girl’s harsh words. Rainier turned her face back to Scylla’s and said, “Now where were we, before we got rudely interrupted by an unwanted guest.” Scylla smirked to herself and sighed as she was enjoying every bit of this moment. “Twice now, you have been asked to leave. Twice you have not and even worse have made things worse. I promise you the third time will leave you regretting being able to have nerve endings.” “Is that a promise beautiful? I knew Necros were dark and stormy, but kinky. This I can work with and will enjoy immensely.” Rainer leaned closer to Scylla’s personal space, she was a breath apart when she said her next statement, “I don’t see anyone here who can dream of stopping me, now just give up and concede defeat.”

A seed came from nowhere and lifted the girl out of her seat, she was now hanging upside down, all the blood going to her head. “Hi, it seems to be that all of your blood is going in the wrong direction, as a fixer I figured I would help you out and point the blood in the right direction, since it was causing you to make stupid mistakes.” At the sound of Raelle’s voice, Tally visibly sighed in relief and Scylla smiled in triumph. Here it was, the moment she was waiting for. See Scylla when jealous will give looks, make comments that were double edged and deadly. Raelle on the other hand, had the motto: actions speak louder than words, and if you didn’t believe her, you could ask the 3 girls that tried and failed what happens when you mess with something that belongs to Raelle.

Rainier tried to sputter out the counter seed but found that her voice was gone. All the blood rushing to her head was interrupting her flow of power. It was at this moment that she realized what kind of mistake she just made. She just hoped to leave with her limbs and blood intact. “So, it seems to be that you were warned twice to back off and twice you ignored it. I am here to give you, your third and final warning. BACK. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. MY. GIRLFRIEND. BEFORE. I. BREAK. EVERY. BONE. IN. YOUR. BODY. At every punctuated word, Rainier's head smacked the ground hard like a rhythmic heartbeat. Figuring that the message had finally got through to the girl, Raelle dropped her unceremoniously from the air and made it so that the girl landed on her butt hard. The girl looked up at Raelle and her stomach dropped, the girl’s eyes were black with the fury of the darkest storms, treading carefully she knew that if she wanted to escape intact she would have to choose her words carefully.

“Sorry, my mistake, I didn’t realize that a fixer had claimed Scylla. Again my apologies, please let me leave and I promise I will never appear in the same room as either of you again.” Raelle raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Oh shit, thought Scylla my girl’s got a beautiful smile. I love her so much.” Tally on the other hand had a different reaction, “OH SHIT!! RAELLE IS SMILING, THIS BITCH IS ABOUT TO DIE WHERE SHE SITS!! And I really liked this library too, the librarians were always so nice and helpful and would let me stay for as long as I wanted.” Tally looked around for help, Scylla was too turned on to be of much help and to see the real issue that was occurring, luckily at that moment Abigail and Libba came in arguing over some ancient text and racing each other to see which one would prove the other wrong.

This was a long shot, but fuck it, what did she have to lose. “ABIGAIL, LIBBA!! HELP!!” At Tally’s yelling, the girls stopped their argument and rushed over to Tally. “What’s going on?” They both asked, taking the scene in. Neither Raelle, Scylla or Rainier said a word. It was Tally that summed up the course of events in 2 sentences. “This girl pointing to the girl on the ground, “hit on Scylla and twice refused to back off. Raelle is not taking the girl's refusal well because her eyes are white now.” “Ahh”, they both said together. Abigail already witnessed what happened to the first 2 girls, she only got to hear third party about the 3rd girl. Libba on the other hand, saw what happened to all 3 girls in person. She gulped and realized that if Raelle’s eyes did not go back to normal, the library would be reduced to rubble. Not to mention what would happen to the girl on the ground. Yep this girl was in a worse situation than girls 1-3 were combined.

I mean it was not a much of a surprise, the first 3 girls had the decency at least to run for their life when the first warning was given. She never knew it was possible for a girl to be given 2 chances and come out unscathed. “Abigail, I don’t want to step on your toes, given that Raelle is your sister and in your unit. But um, we need to calm Raelle down, before we all are standing in front of Alder and Anacostia having to explain how and why a historic 300 year old building has been reduced to rubble and how the biggest piece of a witch that was able to be found was a tongue.” Abigail sighed in agreement, her and Libba did not always see eye to eye on much, but this situation forced them to work together to avoid the bloodshed and destruction caused by a stupid witch’s refusal to take No for an answer.

“Necro, hey I know that this to you seems to be the epitome of dark and twisty foreplay. I am not shaming you for that, but you need to talk your woman down before we all pay the price for your inaction.” Scylla continued to smile and enjoy this moment. “NECRO, DAMMIT, THIS IS NOT A JOKE!! GET RAELLE TO CALM DOWN!!” Scylla did not enjoy getting yelled at by Abigail and looked at her with pissed off eyes, Raelle also did not enjoy Abigail yelling at her girlfriend and turned her white eyes on Abigail. Tally spoke again, ‘Scylla please.” It was this sweet ask, that turned the tide. Sweet, innocent, adorable Tally was very hard to refuse no matter what.” Scylla got up, walked over to her girlfriend, grabbed her face and kissed the ever-loving fuck out of her. Intense kisses rarely give off power and heat. Scylla’s made every single girl’s loins pulse with pleasure and need. This kiss was so powerful, it produced a seed of its own, that carried the two lovebirds away out of the library.

Rainier still sitting on the ground looked on in shock and disbelief at her good fortune. Unfortunately, she was still surrounded by Raelle’s two sisters, who were not as forgiving as Raelle and Scylla. See they did not take too kindly to shitbird witches trying to fuck up the unity of their unit and more importantly fuck with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. “Hi, I’m Abigail and you need to never show your face around here again, otherwise my sister Tally and I will wind strike you the fuck to Libya.” She said with a cruel smile on her face. Rainier did not need to be told twice, she got up and ran for her life from the room, vowing to never again try to take what did not belong to her. Abigail and Libba smiled at the girl’s retreat and went back to their competition. Tally sighed in relief and went to her favorite section of the library. Scylla managed to get Raelle back to normal, it just took an intense make out session, followed by orgasms that shook the walls in order to be successful. It was worth it though, a jealous Raelle is a very sexy Raelle and with them being tied, now, it was just a matter of time before the song and dance began anew. For some reason neither one of them minded much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, watch motherland on repeat until you have memorized every line.


	6. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Raelle comes to face to face with her past. How will Scylla take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hands if you hate odd numbers. Raise your hands if even numbers equal out to the meaning of life.

Chapter 6: Blast from the Past

Scylla never got into fights as a kid. It just was not her thing, plus being a dodger and all, the chances of her fighting with another human was minimal. If anything, she had more experience fighting wildlife than people. Just because she was not an experienced fighter, did not mean she could not throw down if needed. It was a Saturday afternoon, a rare one in which Raelle and her unit were actually free to do whatever they wanted. No training, no assembly, no test, just pure freedom. Scylla was also free, which increased the rarity. On this day Scylla planned on spending the whole day with her girlfriend, beginning to end. The day started off well enough, morning orgasm was a nice wake up call, way better than the annoying alarms that the army insisted on using. Then came kissing, lots and lots of kissing, then came food, because food equals energy for more kissing and orgasms. Breakfast came and went; lunch was a nice quiet affair as well.

Dinner time was a different matter whatsoever, Raelle was summoned to the Alder’s office. Scylla inquired to Abigail and Tally about what the reason was, neither of them knew what happened. As far as they both knew, Raelle was being the perfect cadet. On time, perfect in her seeds, strength training coming along well, she got along with most everyone in class. Scylla not knowing whether or not Raelle was going to even show up, was relieved when she saw her girlfriend appear in the dining hall. Coming over to kiss Scylla before grabbing food, she told her that she would explain everything later.

Satisfied with this knowledge, she did not push the issue. Instead she just enjoyed a nice quiet dinner with her girlfriend. The next day at breakfast, Scylla was very surprised to see a girl that she did not know sitting next to her girlfriend. She swallowed down the jealousy that was threatening to boil over and calmed herself down, Raelle would explain. She always has a good explanation, there had to be a good explanation of why another girl was sitting next to her girlfriend, especially in Scylla’s spot. Yep, this should be cleared very quickly, no need to worry. Her optimism was gone in an instant, when she saw with her own eyes, the strange girl touch Raelle’s face tenderly. Ok, now her self-control was gone. It was one thing to be sitting next to her girlfriend, it is another thing to touch her girlfriend. There were only 2 girls on base who had that privilege and they were Tally and Abigail. This girl was neither.

Swallowing hard, she decided it was time to make her presence known and get that damn explanation. She walks over, does not even wait for an introduction. She just speaks right away, “Hi, is there a reason you are in my spot and touching my girlfriend?” She said through gritted teeth, the girl looked up at Scylla in confusion and was about to respond when Raelle interrupted her. “Scyl, this is Celia we grew up on the Cession together, turns out she’s a witch too and did not even know it. That was why Alder called me into her office yesterday, as soon as her appearance was noticed, they rushed her down to camp. In order to help with the transition, they reached out to me and are having me serve as a mentor to her until she gets her bearings since she is a month behind everyone else.” The explanation was a good one, but it still did not explain why the girl was touching Raelle, again only two other girls on base have that permission. Seeing that Scylla’s eyes were still changing colors, Raelle switched tactics. She got up and kissed her girlfriend and hummed her favorite seed, to bring her back to normal. This worked, she calmed down and her eyes went back to her normal beautiful shade of blue.

Celia still did not move; Scylla arched an eyebrow at the girl. The girl arched one back in challenge. Fearing that her girlfriend was going backwards and not moving on, she cleared her throat. Celia this is my one and only girlfriend, love of my life Scylla Ramshorn. Scyl this is my oldest friend Celia Ravenwood. Neither girl moved to shake each other’s hand, they just continued to stare at each other. It was Scylla that broke the silence first, “So are you going to move, or will I have to physically move you to another seat?” “Are you too lazy to pull up another chair and sit on the other side of Raelle? I mean, there are tons to choose from, you can’t be that weak to not be able to lift a simple chair and bring it over and place it besides Raelle.” She looks at Raelle with an incredulous look, “Damn, Raelle I did not peg you for being with a weak girl, I figured a woman of your strength would be matched up with a woman that is her equal. Did I ruin you? If so, I apologize and if you want, I can start making amends.” If Raelle had not been paying so close attention to Scylla, she would not have been able to be quick enough to put her body between Scylla and Celia.

Even though she was quick, she was having problems holding her girlfriend back. Luckily, Abigail, Tally, Glory and Libba had arrived and were able to offer some help. Tally being the sweet, caring girl that she is, physically pulled Celia’s chair away from Raelle, before Celia could get up, Abigail held her down in place and physically lifted her chair up with her still sitting in it. Understanding what was going on, Tally also lifted up her side of the chair and they both moved the chair to the other side of the table. They both scooted their chair next to the girl so as to block her in. Now if she wanted to get up, either Tally or Abigail would have to move to give her room, unless the girl wanted to flip the table or push it away in order to get up.

Glory and Libba had the rough task of holding Scylla back. Raelle was having a hard time getting her girlfriend to calm down again. And because the only person allowed to touch Scylla was Raelle, Glory and Libba were limited on how they could help. Glory tried telling a funny story in order to distract Scylla. Libba tried asking her questions about Necro. Raelle was trying different kisses and seeds in order to find the right combination. Finally, after a few minutes, Scylla was able to speak again. “Celia is your ex-girlfriend?” “Kinda, sorta, we just messed around, it was never anything serious.” At this, Celia laughed out loud, “Not serious?! You call giving you the best orgasms of your life and teaching you that tongue finger twist trick just messing around? From what I remember, it was that trick that put you on the top of your game, and also you used to beg me to perform it every time we were alone.”

The response was instantaneous, Raelles’ face turned beet red. Scylla escaped out of her girlfriend’s grasp, lifted the table with one hand, Abby and Tally dragged Celia back and Raelle ran after her girlfriend holding her arms back. Intense stares went back and forth between Scylla and Celia, neither one breaking the look. “You. Need. To. Leave. Now.” Scylla managed to say through clenched teeth. “Naw, I was here first, in more ways than one, you should leave since you are the one causing a scene right now.” Abigail and Tally managed to turn Celia around so that she was looking at both of them. “You need to shut the fuck up, before Collar loses her grip and Scylla calls lightning on your head.” “I’m not afr-“ at this both Tally and Abigail sang a seed, that robbed the girl of her voice. “This is not a difficult concept, either you shut up on your own, or we shut you up. We are tired and hungry; it is way too early to deal with stupid petty shit from a nobody like yourself. I do not care if you and Raelle were childhood sweethearts, I don’t care if you were the first girl that Raelle ever loved. You will not start shit between yourself and Scylla on my watch.” Tally said to the girl. You would think it would be Abigail who would say these words, but Tally was hangry. And a hangry Tally is not to be fucked with.

Celia finally nodded that she understood. Scylla was still on edge, bursting at the seams. “Raelle, how about a compromise? So that you can still do what Alder has requested of you, and still not cause bloodshed.” “What do you have in mind?” You still be a mentor to Celia and do one on one training with her.” At the mention of there being a close proximity situation between her girlfriend and the cession girl, she wrenched her way out of Raelle’s grasp, coming face to face with Abigail who stood in her way. “Stop, if you let me finish, Raelle will still do as asked, but she is to be supervised by either myself or Tally.” “What, you don’t trust me?” Raelle replied hurt and angry. “No, all 3 of the girls said at once.” “We don’t’ trust Celia to be able to keep herself alive because Scylla will end up either killing her or making her disappear. So, to keep the peace and have things still go on as normal. Tally and myself will keep watch, that way Scylla will not have to worry about something that is never going to happen, and she can feel comfortable leaving you to your own devices. I mean can you really imagine how successful you will be, having to spend half your time calming Necro down, while simultaneously trying to catch Celia up.”

It was a good idea, and a good compromise given the situation. Raelle agreed, Celia nodded her head, Scylla just continued to stare. Finally, Scylla nodded in agreement, “On one condition, Celia lays one finger on Raelle in anyway, I don’t care if it is to save her life, if she even makes contact. I will rip her fucking arms off her body and beat her to death with them.” Everyone gulped in response, no one had ever seen Scylla this hyped. This was a whole new level, Raelle grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and dragged her away, allowing herself to be dragged, she stopped staring daggers at the cession girl. Releasing a breath that everyone was holding, the girls started putting the chairs that got knocked down back upright and put the table back up where it belonged.

Shaking their head, the girls looked at Celia and asked “Do you have a death wish? What the fuck is your problem? In what way was antagonizing a Necro a great idea?” “What, I’m not scared I can take her.” Everyone laughed in response. “Listen you are new, so we can forgive your ignorance, I don’t care how strong you are or think you are, you can not take Scylla in a fight. Fair or not. Shit, even all of us combined are no match against Scylla. She is a necro to the extreme with powers that have not been seen in centuries. The only person that can take her in a fight is Raelle, and you have a better chance at pulling lighting out of your ass than having Raelle and Scylla fight one on one.” Said Abigail with a smile on her face. “Listen, I know it is rough being new, and maybe you are thinking that this camp is like a prison situation and you think it is a great to idea to challenge the alpha to a fight in order to show dominance and respect. But please believe me, it is a stupid idea, there is not a cadet or instructor here that will allow that to happen.

For the sake of unity and keeping the destruction to a minimal, everyone here will literally wind shear you to the ends of the earth and leave you there. Raelle is the golden child, filled with raw power and will be a turning point in this war, and Scylla is her equal. Together combined, they could take out the spree agents across the world easily.” Libba said confidentially. “If I were you, I would take the warning that you were given and not push your luck, because if you do, goddess help you, because no one on this base will be able to save you.” Glory said sadly. Abigail and Tally took Celia with them to training, to everyone’s surprise Raelle was there waiting. Anacostia came in and introduced Celia to the group and started the class with a new training move. After training, Raelle was excused to work privately with Celia so that she could catch her up. Tally and Abigail immediately went with Raelle and stayed close.

Celia for her benefit, behaved well and did not cause any trouble. Dinner time came, and now for the real test. Walking into the dining hall, the girls made sure that Celia and Raelle were at least one person apart, there was no sight of Scylla and no one knew if she would show up or not. Raelle kept the seat next her empty as she waited on her girlfriend, 10 minutes later she appeared slightly out of breath from rushing to get to the hall in time as she missed her girlfriend immensely. She came over to the table and gave Raelle a kiss so intense that Raelle had physical steam coming out of her mouth, she said her hello to the girls at the table and just raised her eyebrow to Celia. Celia raised her eyebrow back but did not challenge her further, instead she nodded her head in submission. Scylla did not push the issue and accepted the nod, Scylla started picking food off her girlfriend’s plate, with one hand, while using the other to hold Raelle’s empty hand. Everyone ate in silence. Celia was the first one to break the silence, “Does it get any easier? Being here, does it ever feel like home?” Surprisingly, it was Scylla who responded first, “Yeah, it does. Especially when you have good people around you. They make the difference.” She made it a point to look directly at Raelle, Abigail, Tally, Glory and Libba.

“I want that.” She quietly replied. “I want to find my sanctuary again.” “You will, you just have to work at it.” Replied Tally. “None of us are going to make it easy on you, you will get pushed further than you have ever been pushed before. But in the end, it is worth it.” Replied Abigail. “Thank you.” Replied Celia. “No problem”, they all replied. Raelle and Scylla looked at each other, no words were needed, they just basked in their love. “You look good, you look happy. I’m glad that you found your happiness, you deserve it.” Celia said shocking everyone at the table. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Raelle replied. “I know I never got a chance to say it, but I’m sorry that I broke your heart the way that I did, you did not deserve it. Truth of the matter, you were way too good for me, and that is my issue not yours, I am sorry I projected on you. And I’m sorry for disrespecting you in front of your girl and disrespecting your girl in front of you, and I’m really sorry for disrespecting your sisters, that was not the first impression I wanted to make.”

It is not clear whether all of them accepted her apology. Tally did, because she sees the best in people, Abigail is not as trusting but she had to give the girl credit for the sincerity, Glory was still a bit wary but did not want to rock the boat, Libba chose to remain silent. Raelle smiled in gratitude, and Scylla raised an eyebrow in recognition. Celia took a big gulp and asked the million-dollar question: “So can anyone point me in the direction of some hot single witches I can get to know better?” All of them laughed in response and started throwing out names like they were spit balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, like it, tell me about it.


	7. The power of smell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: The power of smell.  
> Scylla enjoys Raelle’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headaches are annoying. It is 2020, this should not be a thing anymore.

Pheromones are a biological advantage for humans. Webster’s dictionary defines pheromones as a chemical substance that is usually produced by an animal and serves especially as a stimulus to other individuals of the same species for one or more behavioral responses. Because of the potency of pheromones, humans have been trying to recreate it and use it as marketing tool for sex and love. Deodorants, body wash, shampoo, lotion, perfume, cologne and etc. have all been created in order to entice the sexual desire of another person. Some people have stronger pheromones than others and can entice multiple people, whether this is a biological advantage to ensure that the lineage survives strong or that person just won the genetic lottery is yet to be determined. Pheromones can be dangerous and should not be fucked with.

And because they are triggered by the sense of smell, and there are so many things out there that can increase a person’s scent to others, the opportunities are endless. Scylla loved the way that Raelle smelled. Clean, dirty, sweaty, not sweaty. She loved it all. But she really, really really, really loved the way Raelle smelled when she came back from physical training. It was a Friday night when this fact became very apparent to Raelle. She had just got done with training, when she rushed over to Scylla’s room, she didn’t bother going to the dining hall to get a quick bite since she knew that her girlfriend had grabbed her some food in case Raelle’ s training ran late. Which it did, for the third time this week. Normally Raelle would take a quick shower and then head over to her girlfriend’s room, but it was Friday, the end of her training week, and she had already spent 3 nights away from Scylla because of her new crazy training schedule. So, she figured she would just eat with Scylla, take a shower afterwards and then you can imagine the next course of events.

Raelle did not anticipate or realize how strong the smell of sweat radiated off her body until she got to her girlfriend’s room. She also did not foresee, the effect it would have on Scylla until it was too late. Knocking on the door and waiting for Scylla to answer, she was ready to eat, shower and relax. Scylla opens the door and takes in the sight of Raelle, her girl’s hair was messy from the physical exertion she just completed, and her clothes were dirty from grass and leaves. Scylla always thought that Raelle was a thing of beauty, whether she was in uniform, sweatpants, pajamas, suit, or wearing a dress. Scylla loved every combination of outfit that would appear on her girlfriend’s body. Smiling in appreciation, she opens the door to let her girlfriend in, so far everything was going normal. Raelle knocks on the door, Scylla lets her in and then some small talk before eating.

What happened was: Raelle knocked on the door, Scylla let her in, and then the scent hit her. Raelle’s additional physical exertion of running to her girlfriend’s room, enhanced her already sweaty scent making it a powerful projection. Once the scent hit her full force, what happened next was instantaneous. Her smile went from appreciation to desire and her eyes glowed a violent purple signaling the strong level of desire and need for the other woman. Raelle barely had time to get into the door, before Scylla picked her up bridal style and threw her onto the bed, before Raelle even properly hit the bed, Scylla was on top of her instantly and kissing with so much passion, need, desire and want that Raelle actually had trouble breathing or getting her heartbeat to regulate properly. 8 glorious minutes later, they stopped because they had run out of oxygen.

Raelle took this brief break as a chance to speak, “I was going to apologize for being a stinky, sweaty mess but it seems like you do not mind in the least.” Scylla was in no shape to respond via words, her desire and need were way too strong. So instead she went back to kissing her girlfriend and proceeded to take off her clothes bit by bit. First came the dirty shirt, she briefly inhaled the scent before tossing it away, she leaned back down and kissed the newly exposed skin, bit by bit she kissed every part of her chest and inhaled her scent at the same time. The more she kissed the stronger the scent became, until it was all that Scylla could smell. Raelle was enjoying the sensations and worship of her body and eagerly awaited what was next. Somehow while kissing her skin, Scylla was able to take off Raelle’s sports bra without even having to lift the girl up or take it over her head. It just disappeared into thin air, she did not have time to think more about it, before her left nipple was being sucked, licked and nibbled on, she moaned at the new sensations, spurred on by her moans, she switched to the next breast and repeated her actions. Back and forth she went, varying her time spent so that Raelle could not anticipate her next move, as the moans became more frequent, Scylla decided that it was time to explore a new location. She lifted her head up and started sucking on the right pulse point on Raelle’s neck, licking, nibbling and sucking, she created various marks that would be noticeable.

Once satisfied with her work, she moved on to the girl’s left pulse point on the neck and repeated the process. After finishing she captured Raelle’s lips in an emotionally charged kiss that left little to the imagination of what was coming next. Kissing her way down from the lips, to the center of her chest, she kissed, sucked and nibbled on the toned stomach. She stopped, to look up at the girl and was not disappointed with the image before her. Raelle’s ragged breaths were coming in and out harder and harder with each new sensation and bite that Scylla gave her, her eyes were half closed in desire and lust.

Once completely satisfied that the girl was warmed up and ready for the next course of events. Scylla continued her trail of kisses downwards, tugged her pants off, once completely off, she trailed kisses back up, and used her teeth to rip the underwear off, Raelle did not know how she did it as she felt no fingers just Scylla’s mouth, but much like the bra, the underwear disappeared in the same fashion. Now it was time for the start of the main event, she dived into Raelle’s folds, licking and sucking the entire area. At the first touch of tongue, Raelle’s back arched up involuntarily and Scylla had to sing a seed in between the licking and sucking in order to secure Raelle to the bed and make sure that she did not interrupt her future actions. Once Raelle got settled back on the bed, Scylla went on to the next event, she put one finger inside of the soft folds and searched out the girl’s g spot, being very familiar with it, it took her no time at all to find it, then the second finger joined the first and started massaging the spot, then the third and final finger joined her sisters. 3 fingers were now massaging the g spot, and a tongue was swirling and sucking on the clit, as both actions worked together, they build up to an explosion of passion. As the g spot orgasm hit her, so did the clitoral one. Together they came as one, washed over her body and made her scream out her pleasure.

Seven. Seven times she orgasmed from both stimulations, before it formed into the tightest knot in her stomach, at the 8th buildup, they combined into one explosive orgasm that literally shook the room and base with the strength and vibrations of the explosion. Had Scylla been anyone else, she would have been thrown back against the wall from the sheer power, but because she was very intimately familiar with Raelle’s body, she knew exactly what to do and held on for dear life and continued her actions, until Raelle came down from the orgasmic high and was breathing normally again. Satisfied that she was done, she began to kiss back up the girl’s body and ended her movement with a kiss on the lips.

Raelle barely had the energy to kiss her back, so it was mainly Scylla taking charge, not that she minded. Once Raelle’s breathing started coming more under control, she whispered in her ear, “I’m going to get you some Gatorade, you need to get your energy back up, I’m not done with you yet.” With a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead, Scylla walked over to her mini fridge and grabbed two Gatorades. Seeing that Raelle was still out of breath, she gulped her own Gatorade halfway down, put the half empty bottle on a nearby desk. She then went over to the girl, propped her up on the bed, sitting in front of her she proceeded to slowly pour some Gatorade down the girl’s parched throat. Raelle wanted to gulp the Gatorade faster, but knew that if she did, she would choke, so she resigned herself to the small sips she was given. Once she finished the bottle, she was able to speak. “Wow! I never knew something like that could happen, I think I just took out the whole base.” Scylla laughed at her comment and whispered “You didn’t knock out the whole base my love, you just gave everybody an intense power boost, and I don’t think anyone especially Alder or Anacostia minds. As the power of Beltane has nothing on what you were just able to do. I would not be surprised if Alder ordered us to recreate this action once a month, for the good of the army.” At this Raelle laughed, “You would love that wouldn’t you? That has been your plan the entire time. You sneaky sneaky Necro.”  
Scylla laughed in response, “I cannot tell a lie, the very thought makes me very happy, but I would be happy being ordered to do anything with you.”

Raelle took the empty bottle from the girl and threw it across the room, she grabbed Scylla’s shirt and pulled her down until she was on top of her once again and proceeded to kiss her so hard that Scylla’s toes curled. When they stopped, it was Scylla who was now gasping for air, Raelle smiled in satisfaction at the look on her girl’s face. “Before we go any further, as good as you made me feel, we both need a hot shower to massage our muscles before we get sore.” Loving that idea, Scylla jumped out of bed, grabbed them both a change of clothes, towels and shoved it all into a laundry bag. She lifted her girlfriend over her shoulder, grabbed the laundry bag in one hand and ran full speed to the showers. Good thing it was late and empty, otherwise an unsuspecting witch would have gone deaf from the sounds that echoed off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review, Eat, and let me know what you think.


	8. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: The Fight  
> Scylla and Raelle have their first fight and get help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homeless people make the best burgers.

Chapter 8: The Fight

All couples fight, this is a fact. A couple that does not fight with each other, are lying to each other and do not have the healthiest relationship. Fighting with someone you love is a rite of passage for all creatures. Parent fights with child, Parents fight with each other, siblings fight with each other, Teacher fights with student, Family fights with family, and friends fight with friends. No one is exempt from this. Scylla and Raelle had their first big fight. Do not be deluded and think that these two have never had fights or disagreements before, because they have. Half the time, they would pick stupid fights with each other because the make-up sex was so damn good. And their fights never lasted more than a couple of hours, the longest being a day.

This one though, did not get resolved as quickly as the previous ones. It all happened innocently enough one night as they laid in bed together, they were doing their normal routine of telling each other about their day, talking about what was going on with the world, their training and their future together. They loved talking about their future together and would imagine how nice it would be once they were married, living in a beautiful lighthouse that they repurposed into their home, how it would be on the beach, how they would have extra rooms for their friends, how many kids they wanted, whether or not they would homeschool, which one of them would homeschool, what kind of animals they would have, which one of them would be the one taking care of the animals, how they would decorate the lighthouse, the names of their kids. Yeah, they talked about it all and had it down to a science of what steps they were going to take to get their ideal future together.

The fight started innocently enough with the statement from Raelle “We need to get a head start on our rooming assignment for War College, if we wait too long we won’t find a room big enough to house all four of us.” Scylla looked at her girlfriend confused, “Four of us? We just need a room big enough for us, we have plenty of time to get one.” Now Raelle looked confused “No babe, we need a room that will fit four of us, with all of us getting in next year, it makes the most logical sense for all of us to bunk together. Strength in numbers and all that jazz, plus it will eliminate Abigail’s worry about me being late for training or inspection, you and I will never have to sleep apart again, and Tally won’t have to worry about any of us drifting apart since we will still be a unit together even as we each go off and take individual classes on our specific skill sets.” “Babe, we did not discuss us doing that, don’t get me wrong I’ve grown to love Tally and Abigail, but I don’t love them enough to be stuck with them for the next four years. This is the time for us to branch out, we are a couple so it makes logical sense that we would be getting our own room, and maybe Tally and Abigail will room together, or maybe they will get a new roommate assigned. Either way it is healthy for couples to branch out from their friends and start doing their own thing. They will understand, most likely they already planned on their next course of action.”

Raelle had a hurt look on her face, which made Scylla’s heart break at the image. “Babe, it will be fine, you will still see them, you just won’t be living together with them. I mean it is not like it is a big adjustment, you spend more time in my room than you do with them. It is not like they come over to spend the night once a week or anything, they stay in their room and you spend the majority of time in my room” “Yeah, but its only because Tally doesn’t want to intrude on our personal time and Abigail is too freaked out to come over to the Necro dorm. War College would be different because we won’t have that separation, we could all bunk together.” “But I do not want to bunk with them, I want to bunk with you. You are my girlfriend, not them.” “But they are my sisters, I can’t just leave them.” You are not leaving them, we are all going to the same place, you just won’t be assigned to the same room as them, I’m not going to stop you from visiting them anytime you want, and if you want they can come over to ours whenever you want.” I want us to all live together.” I do not! And I am not going to back down from that! What is wrong with me just wanting to live with you alone?! Are they going to live with us when we get married?! Are we going to get a bigger house when they both settle down and get married themselves?! Are we all going to raise our kids in the same house as some kind of commune?! NO!! And why not?! Because it is not normal, people drift apart, they do their own things, and there is nothing wrong with that. It is a natural part of life. I am not going to apologize for how I feel. So, I am putting my foot down. We are not all four going to live together in War College and that is that.”  
  


Raelle’s face got angry and she pushed her finger at Scylla’s chest “Are you giving me an ultimatum? You vs them? Because if so, then you are not the woman I thought you were. It is selfish and cruel of you to make me choose. They are my sisters; I love them, and they love me. And I thought after all of our time together you would see how important they are to me. I thought you accepted them like they did you, I thought you would consider them your sisters as well. But I see that I was wrong. It is late, I do not want us to have a screaming match, it is not fair to your neighbors. So, I think we should sleep apart tonight and give ourselves time to cool down and talk again when cooler heads have prevailed.” She did not give Scylla a chance to respond before she grabbed her things and left the room.

That night was one of the worst nights of sleep the two have gotten since being together. Raelle went back to her room, Tally and Abigail were surprised to see her there and said as much. She did not respond to any of them, just told them good night and went into her bunk and pulled the covers over her head. The two girls were confused but did not push the issue further and said their good nights back and went to bed themselves. At 0100, Tally woke up to a soft crying, confused she looked around to see where it was coming from, and to her shock it was coming from Raelle’s bunk. She tentatively climbed down from the upper bunk and peeked into the girl’s bunk. What she saw broke her heart, Raelle was crying, not wanting to make things worse by asking a bunch of questions, but still wanting to be there for her sister, she slid into the bed with her and just held her tight. In the beginning Raelle would have refused the comfort, but months together formed an unbreakable bond and she took the comfort given. Her sobs slowly subsided until she fell asleep, Tally kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep as well. Morning came and they both separated as they woke up, Abigail looked as if she were going to say something, but the look Tally gave her stopped her. Raelle got up, muttered thanks and said that she was going to take a shower and get ready.

Once Raelle left the room, Abigail went to Tally, and Tally just said one word: “Crying.” Understanding what happened, Abigail went to get ready as well, with Tally following behind. After their respective showers, they each got ready for their inspections. Raelle had not said a word the entire time, neither girl pushed the issue. After inspection, came breakfast, to the girls’ surprise, it was just them 3 that sat at the table, Scylla was nowhere in sight. Raelle ate her breakfast in silence, a couple of silent tears fell down and she wiped them away quickly. Tally grabbed her unused hand and gave her a sympathetic look, Raelle grateful for the look, smiled a sad smile. Abigail did not know what to do, she had never seen Raelle so sad like this. It broke her heart, then it made her angry. She felt a rage boil up inside of her, and what added to it, was that the Necro was not there to explain what Raelle could not. After eating a few bites, Raelle announced she was no longer hungry and that she would meet them in class.

Tally looked on sadly at her retreating form, Abigail got up as well and announced that she was going to get some air. Tally sat alone and wondered what she should do. Class came and went, despite Raelle’s sadness, she excelled in class as she always did, she just did not have her heart in it. Her moves were on auto pilot and when the class ended, she was the first one to leave. There was no afternoon class, so the girls went back to their room. Raelle laid face down on her bed and just cried silently. Tally’s heart broke even more, Abigail got fed up. “Ok, who do I need to kill, because I’m going to need a little bit of time get our stories straight and figure out a good place to bury the body. Goddess I wish Necro was here right now, getting rid of dead bodies is her specialty. Speaking of Necro, I have not seen her all day. Which is weird, I did not think you two lovebirds would be able to function without seeing each other.” At the mention of Scylla, Raelle just cried harder and her body convulsed with tears. “Abigail!! What the fuck?! You made it worse!!” “How the fuck was I supposed to know that would set her off, I figured she would laugh or something.” “Well it didn’t you just made it worse.” Tally comforted the crying girl as much as she could, she even sang a seed that she would use whenever she felt sad. It had the desired effect, as the tears slowed down once again.

“Raelle” tally asked softly. “Want to talk about it?” The girl shook her head no, so Tally just held her while she cried. Abigail was more of a woman of action, she left the room with a mission, she was going to find out the reason why Raelle was upset, and once she found out why, she was going to make whoever did it pay. She instinctively went in search of Scylla, if anyone could clear things up it would be her, she roamed the grounds and had a hard time finding her, refusing to give up she went to the one place she had vowed to never go, the Necro dorms. She found the room she was looking for, knocked on the door and was surprised to see the tears on the girl’s face. The look on her face gave Abigail all the answers she needed, she could see the elation on her face turn into sadness, plus the tear streaks were a good indicator of how upset she was. She pushed her way in, not waiting for an invitation, Scylla did not protest, too upset to do anything but cry. Abigail was just now trying to get used to a crying Raelle and now dealing with a crying Scylla was too much for her head to wrap around. So, she used the frustration that she felt and gave the girl some tough love. “Why the fuck are you sitting there feeling sorry for yourself like a sad shitbird?! Did you know that Raelle is right now in her room crying her eyes out? Why are you not there comforting her? Why haven’t we seen you around? Usually you two are attached at the hip, I thought that if the day ever came that you two would have to be without each other for more than one day in a row, that both of you would die from the lack close proximity.” “We got into a fight and we are just taking some time apart right now. I am respecting her space and staying away.”

“BULLSHIT!! YOU ARE BEING A COWARD, HIDING IN YOUR ROOM, LIKE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!! YOU LOVE HER!! YOU FIGHT FOR THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE, YOU JUST DON’T RUN AND HIDE AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF TROUBLE. YOU GET INTO A FIGHT, YOU DON’T GIVE UP, YOU FIGHT BACK. YOU FIGHT FOR HER; YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR RELATIONSHIP. What was this stupid fight about anyways? Tell me, what was the oh important fight that caused you to hurt my sister?!” “Contrary to what you may believe, not everything that involves your sister is a part of your business. So just drop it, it does not concern you.” “The fuck it doesn’t. Anything that involves that girl is my business, and I will not hesitate to get involved. I do not care who I have to fight.” Scylla sighed realizing that there was no point in continuing the argument as Abigail was not going to drop it. “Fine if you must know, the fight was about War College.” This confused Abigail, “War College? Why the hell were you arguing about War College? We all got in, so it makes no sense. Unless you do not want to go anymore? Is that it? You are electing not to go and that’s why Raelle is upset. Look I know that I call you a shitbird sometimes like I do Raelle, but it is a term of endearment, I do not really think you are stupid. You got into war college, you must have some brains and be crazy talented to get in. I mean I know you have talent; I have seen it with my own eyes, not to mention how much Raelle brags about you. I used to gag every time she would bring up your latest accomplishment, but after getting to know you better, I get it, and I’m not ashamed to say that I’m proud of you too.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me. But that is not the reason. We had a fight because we were talking about reserving our room for War College, I want her and I to move in together, she disagrees. She wants us all 4 to room together and I refused because it makes no sense to me. She disagreed with my disagreement, instead of us both saying things that we both would regret later, she opted for us to talk when we both had calmed down and so she left and we have not talked since.” Abigail could not help herself, she punched Scylla in the face. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” screamed Scylla as she covered her eye. Abigail did not hesitate, she got right in the Necro’s face, and Scylla actually backed away in fear from the intense anger in the girl’s face and the flash of rage on her face. “YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING. IDIOT.” At every word she poked the girl in her chest hard. Scylla was too shocked to speak or move. Abigail just continued on, “Get your head out of your ass long enough to look at it from Raelle’s perspective, she lost her mom, the only other family she has left is her dad, and she can’t go see him whenever she wants because she’s in the army. So, she is alone, and then she gets tagged up with me and Tally. And I will admit, in the beginning I was not a big fan of her, I thought she was a shitbird, sent to punish me and fuck up my future. Then you came into the picture and I did not like you either, I thought you were another shitbird and would make my life worse by taking what little focus she had for training away, but I was wrong. Instead you turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to her, to happen to us. You made her better, stronger, more confident, which in turn made us closer and stronger. You kept her focused, you made her better. You made me better too. Raelle for the first time had a home again, she had sisters. She had you. Then you proved yourself worthy by saying I love you to her, not only in public but in front of Tally and me. Yeah it was unintentional, yeah you got embarrassed, but you did it and more importantly you did not care who saw or what anyone thought. Then you admitted to defending Tally and I and you admitted to accepting us as her sisters and being a part of the package that Raelle comes with. And I do not mind having you around anymore, I do not mind her sleeping over at yours most of the time. It makes her happy and her being happy makes me happy. Then it turns out we all got into War College; the impact of this accomplishment is humongous. She gets to have it all, a future with her soulmate and her sisters. Then you drop the bomb that you do not want to live with her sisters, you want it to be just the two of you. You insult and make her feel stupid for wanting to cling to her new family. Then you give her an ultimatum and make her choose between you and us. She can’t win either way, she chooses you, she loses what little family she has left, she chooses us and she loses the one thing that made it possible to believe in happiness again and one day having a family again. Why would you be so cruel? Why would you want to hurt her like that?” Abigail cannot help the tears that have formed. “I thought you of all people would realize just how fragile and sensitive she was and still is.”

Scylla at last speaks, “What if she doesn’t want me anymore?” “What?” “What if us living with you two is just an excuse, a buffer? What if she is just is not ready for it to just be us? I mean, yeah, she spends most of the time in my room, but she still has her place as a backup. We live together and have a bad enough fight, I am out, there is no way that you two would vote to have me stay, there’s no where I can go. I lose everything. I end up alone again. I lose her and I lose you two as well. I have not had a family in four years, in one moment, I lost my entire family at 16, I barely survived that, and I could not handle losing my family again. So, I am not trying to be cruel, I am just scared of losing everything in one moment again. I am scared that I am meant to be alone. I have only lived with two people in my entire life, I do not know what it is like to have sisters. But I like it and I do not want to lose what I have. I just want to have consistency for once. I am a dodger, I am used to not having lasting attachments with other people, when push comes to shove, we run. I do not want to run anymore. I want to stay. I want my happy ending. What if it turns out I’m not really capable of having a lasting connection with someone?”

“You won’t know until you try, and if you do get scared and get the urge to run, just know that Raelle, Tally and I would run after you and bring you back home where you belong, you are not alone anymore. And if you two get into a fight, we will all work it out like a family. Families do not leave just because things get hard, they stay and work through it all. Because they love each other. You have nothing to worry about, you and Raelle belong together. You two are soulmates, you two could not be any more bonded to each other. She will never leave you, and you are an idiot if you let this end. You. Will. Never. Do. Better. Than. Raelle.” She poked Scylla softly with each punctuated word. You are it for Raelle, nobody will be able to compete, and she is never going to want anybody else. You need to decide whether your ego and fears are worth losing the best thing in your life.”

“How do you think I can get her to forgive me?” “I don’t know Bitch you figure it out! I am not your relationship counselor! You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out. Just do not wait too long, before you miss your chance for good.” “Thanks.” “No problem, just don’t make my sister cry again or next time I will break your pretty face.” “WAIT! YOU THINK I’M PRETTY” Scylla shouted as Abigail walked out of the room. “That’s not the takeaway you should be focusing on from our conversation.” Scylla laughed out loud as she went to her desk and formulated a game plan. 3 more days passed without any sight of Scylla, Raelle’s mood had not changed for the better. Tally was at her wit’s end and went searching for Scylla, but nobody was able to figure out where she disappeared to. Abigail was very disappointed and figured that Scylla decided to take the coward’s way out. Tally and Abigail did all that they could to keep Raelle company and be there for her, Tally and Abigail had become even closer as they served as guardians for Raelle, protecting her from harm, making sure she ate, took a shower and comforting her when she cried herself to sleep. In the rare times that they were not around Raelle, they would discuss the next course of action, Abigail had already told Tally about the fight between the two girls, but she did not go into too much detail, out of respect for Raelle and Scylla’s privacy.

It was on a Friday; the 5th day of the girls’ fight that Scylla made her appearance known to the girls. They were in their room, working on seed homework, when there was a knock on the door. All were surprised by the knock as none of them were expecting anyone, Tally was the one that opened the door, and tried to hide her squeal of joy at seeing Scylla there. She was still upset with the necro, but she was also happy to see her. Scylla asked for permission to enter, surprising everyone it was Raelle who answered, “Come in, might as well get this over with, it has been long enough.” Scylla came in and walked over to Raelle’s bunk, Raelle sat up and waited for the girl to speak. “I’m an idiot. I let fear and my ego cloud my better judgement, and worse I hurt you deeply. Something I vowed to never do to you. I’m really sorry and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” Raelle remained silent. Tally and Abigail sensing that more emotional stuff was going to be needed to be worked out between the two, got up to leave. But it was Scylla who stopped the girls and told them to stay as what she had to say next involved them as well. They obliged and Scylla began again. “I have not had a family in four years, so I got used to just being selfish and thinking of my own interests. I know now that this is not the case, I have a family, I have Raelle and two sisters and I am sorry that I have not been a good one to you two. But I would like to make it up to you both as well if you will let me.”

Scylla recited a seed and the three girls saw 3 ring boxes appear out of midair, each one floated over to its specific owner, the boxes were the same color: white. But the thing that differentiated each box was that on the top each box had the girls’ initials. Before any of them knew what was happening, Scylla got down on one knee and looking at each girl in turn, she asked each one the same question. “Abigail Bellweather, Tally Craven and my love Raelle Collar, will you three do me the honor of letting me be your roommate in war college.” All the girls were in shock as each box opened to display a key that was sitting in each box, the key like the box also had each girls’ initials on it. Tally was the first to answer, she grabbed her box, squealed in delight and hugged Scylla. Next came Abigail who gave the Necro a genuine smile, grabbed her box and said “I guess. I mean I’ve been tolerating you all year, I guess four more years can’t hurt.” She stuck her tongue out at the necro and walked over to the two girls. Raelle still had not said anything or moved, she finally spoke “What made you change your mind?” “Let’s just say that I got the sense knocked back into me by my sister and it was enough to make me realize what an idiot I was being and how I was hurting you unnecessarily.” When she finished, she winked at Abigail, who winked at her back.

Raelle still had not moved, “Where did you go? I thought you left for good, nobody had seen or heard from you for three days. I figured you took the easy way out and left without saying goodbye.” Tears started falling down her cheeks again, Scylla ran over to Raelle and wiped her tears away gently, she put her forehead on Raelle’s and spoke once more, “I would never leave you without saying goodbye. I could and would never leave you willingly period. I would climb through the walls of Hades to find my way back to you, where you go, I want to be. Now that I have you in my life, I never want to let you go, my life does not mean anything without you. I am not anything with out you. I need you.” Raelle could not stop herself, she had been away from her girlfriend and her lips for far too long she gave in to her desire and she kissed Scylla with all the emotions and feelings that she had inside her. Scylla kissed her back just as intently, each kiss saying an apology to each other and other unspoken conversations. Raelle stopped their kissing and looked at her girlfriend, “You never did tell me where you went. And what are these keys for? Why were you gone for 3 days?” “I went to war college I wanted to make sure that I secured us a dorm room that could fit us four comfortably, this is your new key to our new dorm room that we will have next year. I was gone for 3 days because I had to take a bus there, I also had to go in front of a board and give them a speech on why we were all four were worthy enough to get the room. I told them, that they would be stupid to not agree to my request, because if they did not there were plenty of other war colleges in different countries that would bend over backwards at the chance to have four witches of our caliber. Plus, it did not hurt that I had on me a letter of recommendation from Alder and every major brass that is in the army.”

“Seems like you went through a lot of trouble for a room.” It was worth it. You are worth it. My sisters are worth it.” Raelle smiled and said the words that Scylla had been waiting to hear “Yes, I never want to sleep without you in my arms again.” Scylla picked up Raelle and spun her around, kissing her while spinning. Tally whooped her pleasure and Abigail did a slow clap. “So I have another surprise, to show how dedicated I am to making this work, I brought a overnight bag, if you three will allow me, I would love to spend the first night of many that the four of us will have together sleeping in the same room. Tally jumped for joy and Abigail shrugged her shoulders and said “I guess, I mean we are stuck with you for the next four years, might as well get used to you invading our space now.” It was Raelle who rejected Scylla’s offer, the other girls looked at her quizzingly. “Tomorrow night will be your first night sleeping over. But for right now you and I are to spend the night alone together in your room. We have not made up for 5 days and you owe me 5 days’ worth of makeup sex and I want what is owed to me now!” Scylla smiled and bowed her head to her girlfriend, “As my lady wishes, it is my job to give you whatever you desire.” Raelle finally grabbed her ring box and Scylla picked Raelle up bridal style and carried her off to her what would be soon be considered her old dorm room. Tally cried tears of joy and could not stop clapping her support. Abigail just smiled and looked at the girls’ retreating forms, glad that Scylla was able to make things right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters I will have. I will just add to it as the chapters come to me.


End file.
